Makes me smile
by Thomas Hackel
Summary: Uma depressão bate quando o namoro chega ao fim. Batatinhas, doces e músicas depressivas não são o melhor remédio para mudar tudo. Talvez uma borboleta e uma vingança façam tudo balançar novamente, ou uma boa noite. Presente for Débora-chan. SasukeSakura


**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Nota: **personagens fora da realidade (oc).

-

**Makes me smile**

**-**

O saco de salgadinhos estava jogado no chão. Este já não tinha serventia nenhuma, estava vazio. Sakura se deliciava com o outro saco, nada mais fácil de curar uma depressão do que salgadinhos e doces, ela pensava. Os salgadinhos se desfaziam em sua boca enquanto ela refletia tudo o que havia acontecido: o término de seu namoro.

O infeliz que quebrara o seu coração era Uchiha Sasuke. O vizinho, bonitão, cabelos desgrenhados, olhos ônix. A oitava maravilha do mundo, aos olhos de uma adolescente. Para Sakura, mais um moribundo cafajeste.

Ele não foi capaz de dar um motivo decente. Falou as palavras mais fáceis de combinar com um tom cínico: "preciso de espaço." Mas, como disse Sakura, ele na verdade só queria trocá-la por uma adolescente cheia de vigor e volume. Foi logo o caso de ele encontrar outra namorada em quatro dias.

- Quatro dias... – resmungava Sakura, entre uma batatinha e outra. – Ele foi capaz de arrumar outra namorada em quatro dias.

Uma lágrima escorria no rosto dela. Sua mente estava repleto de momentos felizes, sorrisos sexys, passeios divertidos com Sasuke. Era como se ela vivesse em um filme de terror.

Suas mãos suavam frio, seu rosto estava cansado. Maquiagem era algo que ela não se lembrava mais de como utilizar. Fazia exatamente uma semana que estava ali, dentro de seu apartamento, vivendo de salgadinhos e músicas depressivas.

Na adolescência, lembrava-se de um fato parecido com esse. Um namorado havia a trocado por uma líder de torcida. E tudo tinha sido mais fácil, foi preciso só uma bateria de iPod, alguns sacos de batatinhas e dois dias.

Músicas depressivas eram como um momento de escapismo dela. Um saudosismo do passado ou talvez uma idealização do futuro. Certamente não idealizou a fase em que se passava. Seu masoquismo não era grande o suficiente para pensar em mais um namorado traidor.

- Homens! Eles são sempre uns cafajestes – outra lágrima escapou de seus olhos, enquanto continuava a praguejar. – Mas nenhum chegou aos pés de Sasuke. Ó, Sasuke...

Sua mente ainda recitava o nome dele. Seu corpo ainda reagia aos pensamentos mais íntimos e sórdidos. Ela ainda o amava, mas isso não chegaria à tona. Pegou mais batatinhas do saco, comendo com velocidade, de forma voraz, tentando a todo custo tirar Sasuke de sua mente.

Ele era um canalha! Ele era um canalha!, pensava Sakura. Tinha sua mente repleta de imagens boas que foram destruídas pelo seu último ato.

Uma menina que tinha vindo do interior não podia ser tratada dessa forma. Sakura gemia de dor por dentro, resmungava, contorcia-se, mas era forte demais para se abater com tão pouco. Seu orgulho era maior do que a sua tristeza. Duas pequenas lágrimas caíram de seu rosto.

Duas pequenas lágrimas. Mal ela sabia que a importância dessas duas lágrimas era maior do que uma corredeira fortíssima. Esse era o sinal de que ela havia desabado.

O pacote havia acabado e ela tinha pegado outro. Voltou com ele nas mãos e fixou seu olhar na janela. De repente, como um tiro, viu uma borboleta pousar na janela. Aquilo a intrigou. Aquilo a destruiu por dentro.

"Como uma borboleta pode pousar na minha janela, sabendo que estou morta?" pensava Sakura. Mas então ela se deu conta de algo muito maior do que seu pequeno apartamento: o mundo.

Aquela simples borboleta pousando em sua janela quebrou seu espelho moral. As asas amarelas e vermelhas se debatiam com tanto amor a vida que fez com que Sakura se sentisse um monstro.

Um monstro. Sim, nada mais e menos. Um monstro por ver que sua vida era pior do que a de uma borboleta. Enquanto a mesma debatia-se com voracidade, Sakura estava morta. Totalmente morta. Uma perdedora. Acabara de perder uma batalha fenomenal para uma borboleta. E assim ela adormeceu, como uma perdedora.

Passaram-se algumas horas, quando seu telefone tocou. Era Ino.

- Alô, Sakura... – Ino parecia impaciente no telefone. – Você estava dormindo, é? Como você pode dormir quando está tendo um sol lindo lá fora?

Sakura esfregou os olhos e rapidamente virou em direção ao relógio. 10:40, ele mostrava. Ela havia adormecido desde a tarde do outro dia.

- Ai Ino! – resmungou a rosada, ainda desfalecida em sono. – Eu não quero sair de casa. 'Tá bom?

Foi quando ela se lembrou da sua batalha épica contra a borboleta. Concentrou-se na janela, na esperança de que ela ainda estivesse ali, desdenhando em cima de Sakura e contando vantagem pela vitória. Mas não tinha nada lá.

A borboleta era só mais um caso ao acaso. E sua batalha épica não tinha significado nada para a borboleta. Na verdade, caiu em consciência de que ela era uma simples borboleta. Nada mais. Apenas um ser irracional.

Colocou o telefone no ouvido de novo, mas já estava desligado. Ino nem sequer tinha esperado-a desligar. Ou talvez achasse que a ligação tinha caído.

Nada disso importava no momento, logo Sakura voltou a dormir.

Já era de noite quando Sakura levantou assustada. Seu corpo suava, sua expressão era de medo. Um pesadelo havia corrido pela sua mente nesse minuto. Sasuke. Era esse o nome do pesadelo.

Levantou, seu corpo suava. Estava suando feita uma porca, pensaria Ino. Foi até o espelho, secou o rosto com uma toalha pequena, arrumou sua franja e tentou dar uma amenizada no efeito do cabelo. Tentou abrir um sorriso, em vão. Ainda não estava pronta.

Foi até o closet, vestiu sua melhor peça de roupa e se deu conta de que estava na hora de tentar mudar isso. Correu para fora de casa, correu como se estivesse mais feliz do que nunca. Até descer as escadarias e dar de cara com ele, o grande algoz.

Sentiu seu corpo gelar. Um medo percorrer todas as suas veias e se alojar no peito. Uma angustia. Tudo se misturava dentro de seu como um turbilhão, uma máquina de lavar centrifugando. E era exatamente isso que acontecia. Sasuke a centrifugava por dentro.

Voltou para dentro de seu apartamento correndo, fechou a porta, encostou a cabeça na porta por trás e gritou. Gritou bem alto, foi só isso que conseguiu fazer antes de cair sentada no chão.

Percebeu a situação e uma gargalhada jorrou de dentro dela. Uma gargalhada tão gostosa destinada à ironia da situação. Passou dias presa dentro de um apartamento, com medo de uma situação constrangedora como essa e ao mudar de idéia, justamente fica face a face com o medo.

Depois de alguns segundos, ligava o rádio de sua casa em uma música alta. Um rock, digamos assim. Dessa vez parecia ter sido consumida por um acesso de raiva, e sendo assim, pegou um pote pequeno que tinha dentro do armário e guardou no bolso do short.

Seguiu em direção a casa de Sasuke, pegando a chave reserva que ele guardava ao lado da janela e entrando. "A casa está fedendo a sexo", pensou Sakura. Sexo vulgar.

Abriu o pote que estava em sua mão, foi até a gaveta de cueca dele e o virou, deixando cair magnificamente uma pitada da substância em todas as cuecas do cômodo. Sendo assim, saiu da casa, rapidamente, deixando tudo no lugar e abrindo um sorriso sacana.

Em letras grandes e legíveis estava escrito no pote "Coceirinha, _pó-de-mico_".

-

-

No outro dia, saiu rapidamente de casa. Era bem cedo quando foi até a feira comprar um binóculo. Sakura estava em uma nova fase, um tanto quanto malvada. E queria aproveitar cada momento disso.

Quando estava voltando para dentro de casa, viu Sasuke saindo, juntamente com a biscate. Provavelmente iam almoçar.

Sorriu. Vendo que Sasuke já descia com as mãos na calça jeans, lá onde todas querem ter uma chance.

- Agora, de vez, ele não vai tirar a mão do saco – sussurrou Sakura, de forma brincalhona.

- Disse alguma coisa, Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke, virando-se para encará-la.

Sakura certamente gelou. E Sasuke continuou imóvel, sem demonstrar emoção nenhuma pelas lembranças de Sakura e os momentos afáveis.

- Nhaaa... – gemeu Sakura, nervosa. – Nada não. Pode ir se divertir. Divirtam-se, é bom que vocês deixam sair aquela "inhaca" do seu apartamento, Sasuke. Ela já estava chegando ao meu nariz.

Antes mesmo que Sasuke respondesse, ela se virou e entrou no apartamento. Queria deixar sua saída triunfal perecer, mesmo sabendo que não fazia diferença, já que Sasuke estaria pouco se lixando para o momento.

Quando entrou por completo, soltou uma gargalhada e foi direto para o quarto. De onde era a vista para a janela, e de lá conseguiu ver Sasuke saindo com a biscate. As mãos dele só eram destinadas há um lugar, a cueca em si.

Cada vez ele coçava mais forte, coçava com vontade. Coçava, coçava. Até virar-se por completo e vir correndo de volta. Subir as escadas e ouvir ser pronunciado, com a melodiosa voz da rosada, certas palavras:

- Problemas com a cueca, amorzinho?

Sakura mordeu os lábios e segurou o riso. Foi até o seu quarto e sentou na cama. Quando virou-se, viu na janela, a borboleta. Foi chegando perto, até estar na beirada da janela aberta.

Sorriu para a borboleta. Parece que dessa vez a batalha havia sido diferente. Enquanto Sakura se recuperava, a borboleta tinha voltado. "Talvez não tivesse a fim de uma batalha, mas em busca de outra coisa... Ou fora simplesmente um sinal", pensou Sakura.

Esticou seus dedos e a borboleta rapidamente pousou. Sakura a olhava com delicadeza, enquanto tentava rapidamente passar o dedo nas asas dela, com toda a destreza possível.

Foi somente preciso um segundo. Um segundo em que as duas se encaravam para Sakura perceber tudo. A borboleta lutava por sobrevivência, enquanto Sakura simplesmente se lamentava.

Quando seus dedos quase encostavam na borboleta, um barulho dentro de seu apartamento a assustou. A borboleta voou, e por um segundo, Sakura se sentiu morta novamente.

Morta.

Simplesmente morta.

Até escutar passos em sua direção e ver Sasuke aparecendo em sua porta. Só de roupão, com os cabelos molhados. Sem roupa nenhuma.

- O que você estava pensando, Sakura? – gritou ele.

- Eu? – Sakura mostrava cinismo em sua voz. – Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

E por um segundo se encaravam. Até ambos desviarem os olhares.

- Você jogou pó-de-mico nas minhas cuecas – o tom em sua voz era agressivo. – Você queria o quê? Me matar, por um acaso?

- Eu? Te matar? – a voz de Sakura era forte agora. A raiva subiu em sua cabeça e suas mãos foram direto no peitoral nu de Sasuke. Começou a estapeá-lo. – Talvez você não tenha percebido, mas foi você que tentou me matar! Sim! Matar de amor! Quando terminou comigo para ficar com aquela biscate.

Sasuke segurou seus braços, empurrando-a para trás. Segurou seu rosto e a olhou, com certa raiva, enquanto percebeu que ambos os olhos se refletiam um no outro.

Sakura desfaleceu ali. Parecia voltar a ser a garota apaixonada, e isso fez com que Sasuke fosse adiante. Beijando-a, selando seus lábios em um beijo cheio de vigor e paixão.

-

-

O sol estava forte, e ia direto no rosto de Sakura. Era um sol gostoso, da tarde, algo que fez com que ela levantasse e sorrisse. Olhava direto para fora da casa.

Esfregou os olhos e se sentou na cadeira que tinha em seu quarto. Seu corpo estava estranho, sua pele estava mais lisa. "Eu tenho cheiro de sexo", pensou. Até se virar e ver o corpo de Sasuke dormindo em sua cama.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior e sentiu seu corpo contraditório. Seu corpo o queria, seu coração também. Mas sua mente tentava repelir a idéia, lutava – de forma árdua – contra seus sentimentos por Sasuke. Sentia-se sendo centrifugada por uma máquina. Mas afinal, era isso que Sasuke fazia com ela, deixava-a completamente louca.

Talvez tudo fosse somente um ciclo. Uma brincadeira do destino, mas uma coisa ela não poderia deixar de entender disso: ela o amava, só precisava mantê-lo na linha.


End file.
